Sweet Nothings
by chaoscritter
Summary: [Fluff, OOC, AU] Max has to go on a blind date...and its with Matilda? ) Max x Matilda folks, R and R Please!


**Sweet Nothings**

Pweeeeeeeeeee!!! it's me! Well Anyway, I'm back with a new ficcy! And this time it's a het fic. Which is **very** rare considering the fact that: I am a Yaoi Lover. X3; I just felt like doing something without Yaoi, for once. Why is this so unbelievable? Okay, I've only watched episodes 10-12 of G-Revolution. Since, it doesn't air where I live. So I'm not entirely sure how Matilda acts, Kay?

**Warnings:** Fluffy, AU, OOC, One-Shot.

**Pairing: **Max x Matilda.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does. I did not make the characters, nor design them. I do not own anyone in Beyblade. (I wanna own Brookie tho! P);

So Basically What I'm trying to say is **I do not own!**

****

"I don't want to do this Michael!" I squirmed. _Why?_ _Why Michael Parker? Why!?_

Honestly, I did not want to this. I've never done it before. I'm not talking about _THAT!_ I'm talking about Blind Dates. Honestly I don't know _how_ he managed to convince me to do it. But I did. I made the mistake of Saying 'Yes'.

"Don't worry Max, You're gonna have fun! Believe me" The Baseball Cap Wearing Blond assured me. Dragging me outside, and locking the door to make sure that, I wouldn't chicken out.

Yeah Right!

What if this girl, wasn't nice? Or funny, or the traits that, I usually like in a girl.

No, it wasn't that. I Max Mizuhara was nervous.

Yes, I admit it. I _am_ nervous.

'_What if this girl doesn't like me?' _The thought stayed in my head, as I walked to the park where, we we're supposed to meet, It was a little bit after lunch. Around 1 pm, I dragged my feet to the nearest park bench and waited. I looked around, they we're a fair number of people in the park, I spied Oliver. _Good Lord, Please don't let it be him!_ Its not that I had anything against Oliver. Its just Michael did confuse Oliver for a girl once. And Michael did have that evil glint in his eye. I let out a soft whimper. I got off my bench and decided to walk more. I was dressed casually, in a dark blue T-Shirt, and dark blue shorts. It's not like we we're planning to go anywhere formal anyway.

**THUMP!**

"Watch it!" a girl with cherry blossom colored hair. Crashed, on top of me. She wearing a soft orange sleeveless t-shirt, khaki shorts, and she was also wearing rollerblades. This is why she crashed at the same time. She was on top of me. I felt heat going to my face. She quickly got off and she turned a ruby color.

"Gomenasai!" I quickly apologized.

"Well yeah, I guess … it couldn't be helped." She sighed. "Ano…" she said softly.

"Nani?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy called Max Mizuhara, would you?" she questioned.

"You're looking at him" I smiled. '_Could this be her?' _I thought.

"You're not what I expected! No offence here!" The girl quickly replied. "Well anyway I'm Matilda; I'm your well… Blind date"

"This should be fun! Why what we're you expecting?" I chuckled.

"Hmm, a fellow Sweets Lover" she said honestly.

"You mean like Ice Cream, and Candies and basically that stuff?" I smiled happily, "what makes you so sure I don't like them?"

"You do? God I love that stuff" Her eyes sparkled a bit. _'Kawaii-desu…Note to self: Thank Michael!'_

"So if you do then, let me treat you to some Candy!" I said in a very hyper tone, she held my hand and leaned in my chest. While walking to the candy shop, we we're talking about things. And yes I did like her. She has one of the cutest personalities I've seen so far! I mean funny, nice, and yet she still had a witty side. It was so cute. When we arrived at the candy store, her eyes we're sparkling. And yeah, so we're mine. After, our little candy shopping spree. We just sat down near a bench in front of the candy shop. I was chewing on the last string of red liquorish, which was half-way done.

She grinned at me and asked "Do you really think I'd let you have all of that?"

She then took the side of the liquorish which I still haven't chewed on, and chewed on it herself. I smirked. _'Fat Chance I'd let her have the rest of this!' _I chewed faster, and then looked at her. She was doing the same thing.

…Until

Our lips meet. I was kissing her! I felt my face heat up again. But yes, I was enjoying this kiss. I kissed her back with my tongue to add to the 'lasting' effect.

It felt great, her lips pressed upon mine. Her tongue in my mouth, mine in hers. And her lips still had that sugary taste from the candy.

We stopped a while after, both of our faces, burning.

"Ano…Max-kun, can we got more Liquorish?" She asked me.

"I was just about to say the same thing" I grinned at her. We both walked off to Candy shop, Hands placed together. I regretted everything I said about this blind date thing. And for now, I just want to enjoy the moment.

--Owairi--


End file.
